Atonement in Remnant
by Godspeed Flash
Summary: In the midst of death, Sasuke didn't expect Hagoromo to give him a second chance in a world called 'Remnant.' Skeptical about it at first, he takes the offer knowing his purpose in the ninja world is fulfilled. 'I no longer am consumed by darkness, for now I am the incarnation of the sun and moon' Godlike/Slightly OOC Sasuke
1. Chapter 1: Remnant

Chapter 1: Remnant

 _So, this is Remnant_ Sasuke wondered as he looked around the environment. He could see many trees and plants, it was almost as if he was in a forest. It reminded him a little bit of the training grounds in The Leaf Village, except the air was different. _Hymp, this isn't so bad. At least the old man didn't send me to a place with just ice and lava._ He thought sarcastically as he thought back to what Hagoromo said

-Flashback-

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke…Do you know who I am?**_

 _Hn why wouldn't I know who you are…Sage of Six Paths._

 _ **Hm I guess the rumors of you being a genius aren't false. Do you know why you are here?**_

 _No, not really. The last thing I remember is being stabbed by that bastard Madara._

 _ **Well Sasuke tell me something. What are your goals? What do you plan to do in the future?**_

 _(Sasuke gives a look of contemplation) I plan for a world of peace…_

 _ **And what are you going to do to make the world**_ **peaceful** _ **?**_

 _Sasuke states with no remorse, I will kill the current kages and kill the tailed beasts. And thus, there will be a world of peace, a world without_ **hatred** _._

 _ **Hm, and what if I told you there was another way Sasuke?**_

 _Another…way?_

 _ **Yes, but not in the Five Great Nations, but in a world called Remnant.**_

 _What is this 'Remnant' you speak of?_

 _ **Remnant. A place where chakra is replaced by aura, and evil is incarnated by creatures of Grimm. Huntsmen and Huntresses fight side by side to rid Remnant of Grimm.**_

 _Aura? Grimm?_

 _ **Do not fret Sasuke, you will know what they are soon enough, but first, would you give up your goals to atone for your sins in Remnant?**_

 _Wait...wait why choose me instead of Naruto?_

 _ **I see potential in you Sasuke. You can do good and improve if you tried and…the readers need something new. There are over thousands and thousands of fanfictions with Naruto on this site, time for your sunshine.**_

 _(Sasuke gives Hagoromo a weird look) …..._

 _ **Ahem, moving on…but do you accept?**_

( _Sasuke looks down and thinks)_ Itachi…What would you do? If I go there would your death be in vain?

 _ **If you are worried about Itachi, this is something he wants also. Most of your life you lived in hatred or anger, it is time for you to see the world through your own eyes Sasuke.**_

Yes…Yes, it is time. Rest in peace brother. (Sasuke looks up and looks at Hagoromo with promise) _I accept._

 _ **Excellent I knew you were the perfect choice. Now I need you to stand upon me, close your eyes, and then hold your hands out.**_

 _Hn (Sasuke does what he says)_

 _ **Now you shall have the powers of the sun and moon.**_ _(Hagoromo touches Sasuke's hands and transmit the powers)_

Sasuke can feel his body changing in plenty of ways. He can feel his chakra reserves growing to unimaginable heights. He can feel more power than he ever had before. His eyes are burning, not with pain, but with power, more power than even that of the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. He can feel his skin harden and his muscles become denser. He can even feel himself become more taller and slightly bigger in size.

(Sasuke then opens his eyes and looks at his hands) ….

 _ **Interesting…. your eyes are both the rinne-sharingan. What an unexpected outcome.**_

 _The Sun... And the Moon…_

 _ **Yes, indeed Sasuke, but now it is time for me to take you to Remnant.**_

A shining white portal opens beside Hagoromo.

 _ **Now go Sasuke. Go rid the hatred from Remnant and help do what is right.**_

 _Goodbye Konoha…. Team 7 (Sasuke says as he walks toward the portal)_

 _ **Oh, and one more thing Sasuke**_

 _Hm?_

 _ **Make sure you learn to live. Live with love from here on forth because second chances are not given to make things right but are given to prove that we could be better even after we fail.**_

(Sasuke looks down in thought before looking at Hagoromo with a look of conviction) Understood.

 _ **-**_ Flashback end-

' _Hn now to see what Remnant has to offer, but first let me put myself on a low profile.'_ Sasuke then deactivates his **Rinne-Sharingan** while subduing his power and uses **Creation of All Things** to make himself a poncho and new clothes (His clothes from The Last Naruto Movie) ' _Hn perfect.'_ He looks around to make sure no one is watching and then puts on the clothes and poncho. Before Sasuke can leave he hears a loud forlorn cry of 'Ruby!' Wondering where the noise came from, Sasuke teleports in the direction he heard it.

-Meanwhile-

Yang was petrified. She could not believe what she was about to witness. Her beloved sister Ruby was about to die because she was not strong enough to save her. Yang went into the initiation with the mindset of 'have fun and let fate decide on what happens next.' She would not even think that something like this would happen. All she could do was close her eyes and pray that a miracle would prevent her sister from dying.

- _ **Cling**_ -

As Yang heard the noise she abruptly opened her eyes and nothing in her seventeen years of living would have prepared her eyes to see _this_ …exactly what she was seeing? Well a **stranger** …yes a stranger. She guess that the stranger was a man seeing his build and height even with the poncho he was wearing. But it was what the stranger did that made Yang shook to the core. He blocked a **Deathstalker**.. a _damn_ **Deathstalker's** stinger with his _hand…_

Sasuke looks at the **Deathstalker** in boredom as he holds its stinger with incredible ease. ' _Is this a Grimm Hagoromo was talking about? Hn pathetic.'_ He then remembers the girl he saved and turned to her. 'Are you okay?' He says

It all went by too fast for Ruby to comprehend. One minute she was running at the **Deathstalker**. The next she was stuck under the sharp feather of a **Nevermore**. Now all she could do was just stare in awe of what she was witnessing in front of her. ' _H-How?_ ' she thought in surprise. All she felt was a gentle breeze before all of a sudden this hooded man appeared and saved her in a way she would not have thought of. She then remembered that he asked her a question. 'O-Oh yes! I'm okay!' she replied

'Good. Now leave before you get hurt.' Sasuke wanted to end the **Deathstalker** and the huge bird that he knew was a Grimm before they could cause anymore problems, but he couldn't do that with her right next to him.

'B-But what about you?' Ruby asked in shock that a person she didn't even know would risk his life for her.

'Hn, I'll handle them. Now go.' Sasuke then gave Ruby a slight push with his free hand toward the blonde-haired girl he seen and then turned back towards the **Deathstalker** with a deadly smirk. ' _Let's see if you can withstand the power of an Uchiha.'_

'Ruby!' Yang said in great happiness as she bear hugged her beloved sister. 'Don't you ever scare me like that again!'

'Y-yes Yang! I get it! Can you let me go now?!' Ruby said as she can hardly breathe from the tight hug her sister has her in. Yang then let's her go as the rest of the group approaches the duo.

'Who was that guy?' A man named Jaune Arc asked Ruby as he still couldn't believe what he just saw.

'And how on **Remnant** did he block a **Deathstalker's** attack with just his hand?' the now Weiss asked what was on everyone's mind in that exact moment.

'W-Wait how am I suppose to know? I am clueless as all of you also.' Ruby said as she began to get nervous that all of the attention was on her.

'Hey back off of Ruby' Yang came in her defense. 'She don't know anything just like the rest of us.'

'What is he doing now?' Pyrrha then asked as she didn't keep her eyes off of the stranger for one second. Wondering just how someone can have so much strength.

'O-Oh um he said that he was going to handle the **Deathstalker** and **Nevermore**.' Everyone then looked in shock and surprise at the utterly stupidity of the statement. To them no Huntsman or Huntress in training can take on for one a **Deathstalker** by themselves, but a **Nevermore** also? That was just plain suicide.

But they never met Sasuke and he was no Huntsman in training.

'We have to help him! He saved Ruby and I will not let him get himself killed!' Yang said as she pumped her fists together and got **Ember Celica** ready for action.

'Agreed! Let's break some **Deathstalker** legs ha ha!' Yelled the exhilarated Nora

'B-But guys he said he has it handled.' Ruby didn't know what it was, but she just felt that he had it covered.

'Then it's best to go for the **Nevermore** while he handle the **Deathstalker**.' Surprisingly Ren spoke up this time.

'Yes let's go!' Yang stated before taking off towards the Nevermore with everyone else following her except Ruby who glanced at Sasuke.

' _Be careful..'_ Ruby thought in worry before she followed after the rest.

'Hn, pitiful.' Originally Sasuke was testing the Grimm to see if it was actually stronger than he thought it was, but it ended as a waste of time and a disappointment. ' _Might as well end this'_ **Fire Style: Scorching Air Cauterizer** Sasuke said in a deadly whisper. Then Sasuke blew a massive beam composed of fire that cauterized and burned through the **Deathstalker** as its life ended on the spot. Sasuke then noticed ashes coming from the leftover parts of the **Deathstalker**. ' _Hn interesting. Grimm deteriorate into ashes when they die? I must obtain more information to be sure.'_ Sasuke then turned around to see Ruby slice off the head of the huge bird he was planning to fight next in the distance. ' _Was that a scythe she used? Remnant is getting more interesting by the minute.'_ Said Sasuke with a slight smirk on his face. Sasuke then notices the girl he saved approaching him.

'E-Excuse me, I just wanted to thank you for saving me. You didn't have to do it but you did, for that I thank you.' Said a grateful Ruby towards her savior 'My name is Ruby Rose by the way.'

' _Hn, I can't remember the last time someone thanked me. I guess this begins a new beginning. It's time for me to redeem myself and atone for my sins in Remnant…thank you Hagoromo.'_ Sasuke then takes off his poncho 'Hn don't worry about it. My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.'

Ruby heart then stopped as she got a good look at Sasuke and began to blush up a storm. _W-What is this I-I'm feeling? Hm i-it must be nothing. Yeah nothing at all_ 'N-Nice to meet you Sasuke'

'Likewise. Why are you not with the others I saw?' Sasuke wondered why Ruby just approached him by herself without bringing the others with her.

'Oh they went ahead to finish the initiation. I lagged a little behind to make sure you were alright.' Replied Ruby with some embarrassment.

 _Initiation?_ 'Hn, can you take me to the finish Ruby?'

'Oh sure! Just follow behind me.' Replied Ruby getting giddy and began to lead Sasuke. Unknowingly the two didn't know they was actually being watched by the group thought to be at the finish of the initiation. Well Sasuke knew, he just didn't care.

'Hehe! My dear sister got a hunk! You go Ruby!' Of course Yang would not have let her little sister go anywhere by herself without her being watched.

'Ooh maybe the author will allow him to break my legs!' said Nora with a sultry and crazy smile on her face.

'He seems strong.' _I hope he don't recognize me like the rest. I would love to spar with him sometime._ Thought Pyrrha with hope.

'Enough lovey-dovey we should start heading back also' said Weiss as she began walking

'Whatever Weissberg, you're just jealous. Right Blake?'

Blake ignored her and just began walking with the others thinking secretly _I hope he doesn't discriminate against_ _ **Faunus**_ _like most others do._ She then rubbed her bow a bit.

'Tsk buzzkill.' Yang said as she left also.

 **A/N:**

 **Kind of a remake on the story. Plan to keep some things and change others. Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Also, can you guys tell me if you want a harem or single pairing? It will be greatly appreciated. I own nothing but the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2:Beacon Academy

Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

'And here we are.' Said Ruby as she and Sasuke made it to the finish of the initiation. She then noticed a man and woman approaching her and Sasuke.

'Ah, congratulations Ruby and nice to meet you Sasuke.' The now named Professor Ozpin said as he stopped in front of both with Glynda by his side.

'Hn, who are you and how do you know my name?' Sasuke doesn't remember telling this man his name, but he figured doing something reckless wouldn't help the situation at all.

'Calm Sasuke, we use cameras around the forest to monitor our students in the initiation and my name is Professor Ozpin and she is Glynda Goodwitch.' Replied Ozpin

 _Hn, that make sense I suppose._ Sasuke thought, but he knew this man wanted something more from him. 'Well what do you want from me?'

'I have a proposition for you. How would you like to join **Beacon Academy**?' Replied Ozpin without hesitation.

Ruby gained a surprised look on her face because she didn't expect Ozpin to ask that question to Sasuke and especially so soon. Sasuke instead had a contemplative look on his face. ' _I am still new to this world. I can't trust anyone yet. My powers and my past are for me and me only to know. Joining this_ Beacon Academy _will most likely allow me to gain information and connect with people. But that begs the question…'_

'Why? Why do you want me to join this academy of yours?' Sasuke asked. He was curious what the answer would be, and it will determine if he says yes or not. Ruby was also curious and waited on Ozpin to answer.

 _Hm smart, smart indeed_ Ozpin thought. 'I see potential in you Sasuke, just like the rest of my upcoming students. Usually students go through an initiation to test their physical, mental, and emotional ability on handling situations, but seeing you take down that **Deathstalker** not only in an unimaginable way, but with confidence and grace guaranteed your stay at my school.' _And that kind of power can surely help against the war with_ _ **her**_ 'So I ask again, would you like to join **Beacon Academy** ?'

Sasuke knew there was a deeper reason for Ozpin asking him to join, but the answer was enough to satisfy him for now. 'Yes, I accept.' Sasuke said.

Ozpin grins and says 'Excellent, meet with the rest in the auditorium. Glynda and I must take our leave now to get ready.' Ozpin and Glynda starts walking away with Glynda leaving a side comment 'I expect to see a bright future ahead of you Sasuke, and you also Ruby.' As they left a silence began to set before Ruby decided to break the ice.

 _Think Ruby think! What could….Oh!_ 'S-So Sasuke what's your weapon? I have this!' Ruby then unraveled her beloved weapon **Crescent Rose** in all its glory. 'It's my baby! A scythe and also a customizable high impact sniper rifle.' Ruby said with exhilaration.

Sasuke slightly grinned at her excitement _Hn, she's kind of cute when she smiles..wait where did that come from?_ 'That's a nice weapon you got there Ruby.' Said Sasuke

Ruby blushed at his grin 'T-Thank you Sasuke. Now what's yours?' asked Ruby

 _Now what could be my weapon? The_ _ **Kusanagi**_ _seems like a good choice but it reminds me too much of the times with Orochimaru. I could use Madara's_ _ **Gunbai**_ _, but then again I don't want anything to do with him._ Sasuke then remembered Itachi. _Maybe I could use the_ _ **Totsuka Blade**_ _and_ _ **Yata Mirror**_ _? With them no one would be able to stand in my way. I can control the sealing power of the_ _ **Totsuka Blade**_ _by condensing its power a bit. Hn, yes good choice._ A purple aura then manifested around Sasuke as the purple ethereal shield formed on his back and a gourd filled with golden liquid formed on the side of his waist. Ruby seeing this couldn't help but be in awe as she never saw anything like it before. Sasuke then grabbed onto the handle of the gourd and pulled out what looked like a ethereal blade composed of liquid that then formed into a regular golden longsword with purple highlights and black handle _._

The purple aura then dispersed as Sasuke took the ethereal shield off his back and held it along with the longsword. '…And these are my weapons Ruby' Sasuke said with a smirk. Sasuke figured turning the **Totsuka Blade** into a regular longsword with the same capabilities of it would avoid many questions in the future. As for now he was going to see what Ruby thought of them. 

'oh….My…..GOSH!' Yelled the buoyant Rose as she turned Chibi and fangirled over Sasuke's weapons. 'Look at those purple highlights! That golden texture! And ohh the material…' She touches the sword 'SO Satisfying!' She then went over to the shield 'It looks so fiery and preeettyy!' She drooled a bit.

Sasuke was a bit overwhelmed as he didn't expect Ruby to be this happy over his weapons. Suddenly a hand grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled it over her face. 'Well I see you two been getting along quite well, but Rubes you can't go and molest people's weapons all the time.' Said the now revealed Yang

'But those weapons are kind of awesome you got to admit Yang.' Said Jaune

'Yeah Yeah..Hey Ruby introduce us!' Said Yang.

Ruby then removed the hood from her face as she now was out of her fangirl state. 'Oh I'm sooo sorry Sasuke this is my sister Yang Xiao Long!' said Ruby with a bright blush. _I hope he doesn't think I'm weird for doing that. Stupid fangirl obsession with weapons!_ Thought Ruby in embarrassment.

'Yes, it's _very_ nice to meet you Sasuke.' Said Yang in a sensual voice. _Oh Ruby better be so glad the readers chose single pairing, or he would be mine already!_ Thought Yang in jealously.

'Hn, likewise Yang.' Replied Sasuke _Thank you readers._ Sasuke thought with a shiver.

Pyrrha then came up and approached Sasuke 'Hello Sasuke, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, but you probably already know that.' Pyrrha said as she looked away with a little sadness.

'Nice to meet you Pyrrha, and no I didn't know you before this.' Replied Sasuke

Pyrrha looked back at Sasuke with renewed happiness and gave him a smile as Blake then introduced herself. 'My name is Blake Belladonna. The pleasure is mine Sasuke.'

The minute she came into his vision Sasuke noticed her bow twitching on her head. He found it peculiar but decided to leave it alone for now. 'Hn same Blake.'

'Jaune Arc. Sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!'

'Lie Ren, but you can call me Ren.'

'Nora Valkyrie! I love breaking legs!

'Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.'

Sasuke had different impressions on each of them, but now he thought it was about time to head towards the auditorium. 'Nice to meet you all. We should start heading toward the auditorium.' Said Sasuke.

-Cutscene-

'Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. (the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues) The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester.' Said Ozpin

The audience gives a wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

'Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.'

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

'Led by... Jaune Arc!'

'Huh? L-Led by...?' Said a surprised Jaune

'Congratulations, young man.' Replied Ozpin

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but Jaune gets knocked over and falls in front of the laughing audience.

'Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!'

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

'I'm so proud of you' Said Yang immensely happy for her sister.

'And finally Sasuke Uchiha.' Sasuke then walks up to the stage. As Sasuke walks to the stage the screen shows how he blocked the **Deathstalker's** attack with his hand and how he also obliterated it with his fire attack. The audience was in shock to say the least.

'As you all can see he has done the unimaginable by defeating a **Deathstalker** with what seems like ease and has shown what is needed as a student here at **Beacon Academy**. For this I will put him on a one-man team and to help either Team RWBY or Team JNPR in any case.' Said Ozpin

'Woohoo! Go Sasuke!' Shouted Ruby as she was happy for him

'Yeah way to go Sasuke!' cheered Jaune along with her.

'Break a leg Sasuke!' yelled the crazy Nora

Sasuke noticed that Weiss had a gloomy and envious look on her face towards Ruby and he can only guess that it had to do with Ruby being the leader as it was the most obvious reason.

'Congratulations Sasuke, I see great deeds, and a bright future ahead of you.' Said Ozpin. Sasuke nodded at him.

'And on that note, you may all now head to your dorm rooms. Connect and build bonds with each other because tomorrow is never promised, and we must make the most out of every day.' Glynda then dismissed the different teams.

-Cutscene-

Sasuke is laying down in his bed in thought. _Beacon Academy…Remnant…is this really worth it? After all I have done and the many sins I have committed…Can I really atone for every one of my sins and do I even deserve this?_ Then the different people he met started going through his head Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, but most importantly _Ruby…what was I feeling earlier that made my heart seek out to you?_ This was a feeling Sasuke have never felt in all of his life. A feeling he couldn't shrug off like usual. He guessed that being bent on hatred and vengeance most of his life made him cast off his other emotions, and now that he is no longer consumed by hatred those others feelings that he cast off in the past are catching up with him. _Hn I can't deal with this now._ Sasuke had much more important things to worry about like how he was going to get more information about this world, but he couldn't shake Ruby from his mind. _Funny. The great Sasuke Uchiha reduced to this._ He then looked at the shattered moon that was bringing in light from his window. _Maybe…just maybe_

-Meanwhile-

Even though it happened many hours ago, Ruby couldn't shake the fact that she almost would have died. She thought it was over when she closed her eyes. She never would have thought that she would be saved in one of the coolest ways possible…scratch that **the** coolest way possible! _Oh Sasuke.._ and by a man like Sasuke no less _what is this...what am I thinking…_ She could not believe herself. She never thought about a boy so much in her life. She usually thought about her beloved **Crescent Rose** , weapons, and cookies oh the delicious cookies. _But he did save me, and he didn't have to._ She chalked it down to that. For now the tiredness began to catch up to her. _Maybe…just maybe..psttt! I'll just think about this some other day._ With that last thought the Rose entered a deep slumber.

Sasuke decided to do something productive in order to clear his mind. He decided that training would suffice. He entered the **Kamui** dimension and started training and getting the gist of his new powers.

 **A/N:**

 **Well sorry harem readers, but the single pairing wins. Can you guess who's Sasuke being paired with? Kinda obvious, but thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Expect more action from Sasuke.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

Chapter 3: Classes

 _Hn, it's morning already?_ Sasuke said as he exited the **Kamui** dimension. He did not know that he been training in the dimension for such a long time. He didn't even feel tired or the need to sleep for that matter. _Convenient, my stamina has improved to the point where sleep is no longer a necessity._ He then hears someone blow a whistle. 'Good morning, Team Ruby!'

 _Looks like Ruby is having an eventful morning._ Sasuke thought as he looked at the time _8:00 it's still fairly early. If I remember correctly the first class don't start until 9._ He decided to take a shower before he would leave to class early.

-Cutscene-

'Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I mostly refer to them as prey!' Said a boisterous Professor Port

Sasuke was tuned in to what he was saying in the beginning, but now he was just plain bored. _Hn, is this all what this school has to offer?_ If he knew **Beacon Academy** was going to be like this, then he wouldn't have accepted the invitation. He decided to wait for now especially since he didn't go to the combat class yet. He sensed somebody staring at him and looked to the side.

'O-Oh hey Sasuke. H-How are you doing?' Said a flustered Ruby embarrassed that she got caught staring. _Good going Ruby. Goood going_ She thought.

'Hn bored. You?' Said Sasuke as he gave her his full attention.

'S-Same. I mean like what's the point of this class anyways? I'm ready to put my baby in action.' Ruby said as she thought about beating Grimm with stars in her eyes.

'The point of the class is for you to get information and learn, something you're clearly not doing.' Said a frustrated Weiss noticing all of Ruby's shenanigans and getting tired of them.

'What are you talking about Weiss?' Asked Ruby wondering why Weiss is so mad.

'You know what I'm talking about don't play stupid.' Said Weiss in a more sharper tone.

'Alright Weiss cream you can calm down now.' Said Yang now starting to get mad about how Weiss was talking to Ruby.

'Whatever.' Said Weiss as she focused her attention back on Professor Port.

Ruby looked down in sadness and thought until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sasuke. _It's okay Ruby_ Sasuke communicated to her with his face expression. Ruby saw it and blushed while giving him a beaming smile. 'T-Thank you.' She whispered before paying attention again.

Oh, Sasuke knew exactly what this was about. He was curious to how everything was going to fold out. He didn't know why, but when Weiss was talking to Ruby like that he felt himself get slightly angry. _Interesting_ He thought as he would usually have his emotions under control especially that particular one.

'A true huntsman must be dependable!' Port started before he continued.

'A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!'

'So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?' Port said before he landed eyes with Sasuke.

'Ah, what about you Mr. Uchiha why don't you step forward and face your opponent.' Said Port as he gestured towards the cage.

Sasuke saw no reason to decline so he went to the front and waited.

'Are you sure you don't need any weapons Mr. Uchiha? For this Grimm, will for sure require it.' Said Port.

 _Hn, I am a weapon_ 'Positive.' Said Sasuke in nonchalance.

'Alright, if you say so.' Said Port as he went to the lock about to break it.

'Gooo Sasuke!' Said Yang raising her fist.

'Fight well.' Said Blake waiving a small flag.

'Represent Team Ruby!' Said Ruby _and be safe_ thought Ruby in worry.

Sasuke saw Weiss glaring at Ruby from the side, but chose to focus.

'Let the match…Begin!' Port said as he swung down on the lock and broke it to reveal a **Boarbatusk** which immediately charged at Sasuke.

 _Hn, too slow._ Sasuke said before he sidestepped the **Boarbatusk** and then kicked it in the air. He then jumped to where it was before transmitting lightning chakra to his hand in the form of a punch and punched it with his other hand before kicking it to the ground. Before it landed he punched it with his chakra encased fist ' **Kirin's Barrage**!' He said as a hole was blown through the **Boarbatusk** bodyand it deteriorated with nothing but sparks of electricity left behind.

Sasuke then stood tall and looked at the spot where the **Boarbatusk** once was. _Hn, as expected weak just like the rest._ Sasuke then wondered why it was so quiet before he looked around the room. He could see everyone with their jaws dropped and eyes wide with shock. Ruby was the first to shake out of it.

'That….wAs….AWESOME!' She exclaimed before she dashed over to Sasuke. 'Teach me! Teach ME!' She said in excitement.

'Geez Sasuke a bit overkill ya think?' Yang said before she joined. 'Like really what did that poor **Boarbatusk** do to you?' She joked.

'Something really bad, but good job Sasuke.' Said Blake with a grin.

'Bravo! It seems we really are in the presence of a true Huntsman in training!' Said Port still in shock. 'Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. Stay vigilante! Class dismissed!'

Sasuke noticed Weiss leave in a rush before Ruby followed after her. _Hn, I should follow them._ He thought before leaving. 

-Cutscene-

'Weiss!' Ruby said trying to get her attention.

'What?' Weiss asked in annoyance.

'What's wrong with you. Why are you bein-'Ruby started before she was cut off.

'What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you you're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been is a nuisance!' Said Weiss in frustration.

'Weiss where's this coming from what happened to 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team?'

'Not a team being led by you.' Weiss then began to walk off. 'Ozpin made a mistake.' She then left.

Ruby then dropped to the floor on her knees and head down on the verge of tears. _Really is all of this really a mistake? Me being a leader…me getting into_ _ **Beacon**_ _…_ me- 'Get up Ruby.' Her thought process was then interrupted by a familiar voice. She looked up to see who it was. 'Don't let someone's ignorance determine who you are and where you should be as a person.'

'S-Sasuke?' She said before she stood up with her head still down. 'But she's right it all is a mistake.' She said still in sadness.

Sasuke was trying to hold in his anger, for Ruby's sake. This all reminded Sasuke too much of the times where he was the one on top, but then Naruto kept progressing and getting stronger and that's when his jealously for him started and grew to the point where he wanted more power and eventually to his defection from the Leaf.

'Ruby the only mistake here is the fact that you actually believe her.' Sasuke told her. 'Look at me.' Ruby then lifted her head up and looked at Sasuke. 'Followers look up to their leader for strength and courage to keep going despite any trouble or trial in their way. I believe you have the capabilities of a leader you just have to believe it yourself. Ozpin made no mistake in choosing you, trust me.' Sasuke told her. Sasuke really just let his past experiences talk for him.

Ruby took in what he said _Believing in myself is all it takes…yes, yes I do believe for me and Team Ruby!_ 'Thank you Sasuke!' She said before she engulfed him in a hug.

Sasuke grunted to her

'Oops!' Ruby said as she realized she squeezed him kind of hard. 'S-Sorry hehe.' She looked away with a blush and sheepish look.

Sasuke grinned. 'Don't worry about it Ruby.'

'Why I see everything is going good here.' The two then here a new voice and notice Ozpin. 'I talked to Weiss and she's alright now. I see you have done the same for Ruby Sasuke.'

'Hn, yes indeed' Said Sasuke going back to his stoic façade. _Weiss better be glad Ozpin talked to her before I did._

'Are you okay Ruby?' Asked Ozpin.

'Yes I'm fine thanks to Sasuke.' Said Ruby as she smiled towards Sasuke.

 _To be young and in love…my those were the days_ 'That's good. I thank you Sasuke on Ruby's behalf.' Said Ozpin.

-Cutscene-

'Ah so much work. Whyyy me?' Exclaimed Ruby as she was up late night taking notes over her books. She then fell backwards as she began to think about earlier. _'I believe you have the capabilities of a leader you just have to believe it yourself.'_ As she thought back to what Sasuke said _Sasuke believes in me_ She couldn't believe someone as strong and cool as Sasuke believes in someone like **her**. _Why me? I'm not that special._ It made her feel happy, warm, and tingly on the inside to know that Sasuke believes in her she didn't know why. As she began to think deeply about she unknowingly fell asleep.

Weiss who just entered looks around to find everyone sleeping and goes to Ruby to find her resting on her notes and books all around her.

'S-Sasuke' she hears her say in her sleep.

'Ahem.' She clears her throat waking Ruby up.'

'Weiss! I was studying and then I-I fell asleep…sorry.' Said Ruby

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth then a finger over hers so Ruby knows to lower her voice. She then lowered her hand.

'How do you take your coffee?' She asked

'I-I don't…' Ruby said.

'Answer the question!' Weiss said getting irritated.

'Uhh, cream 5 sugars!' Said Ruby

Weiss then went down to her bed and came back up with a cup of coffee. She gave the coffee to Ruby.

'Um, thanks Weiss.'

Weiss smiles to her then give her an apologetic look 'Ruby I believe you have what it takes to become a good leader. Just know I'm going to be the best teammate you ever had!'

Ruby looked on in shock, but then smiled happily to her as she saw Weiss start to walk off.

'Good luck studying, oh and Ruby…' Weiss started before she looked back with a smirk.

'Yes, Weiss?' Ruby asked still smiling.

'It must have been some dream you were having. I heard you saying Sasuke's name in your sleep.' She said before she walked off with a chuckle.

Ruby looked at the spot where Weiss once was in shock and embarrassment too speechless to say anything.

'

'

'


End file.
